This invention relates to apron type conveyors having a multiplicity of pans provided with end plates. The pans and end plates overlap the pans and plates of adjacent conveyor sections so as to minimize the passage or loss of material through the joints as the pans articulate with respect to one another in turning around sprockets and the like. The art has heretofore undertaken to provide mating surfaces of adjacent pans with small clearance therebetween. The small clearance, however, permits fine materials and small chunks and clinkers to get into the clearance space between the pans. Inevitably some of that material becomes jammed therein and causes distortion and wear of the sliding parts of adjacent conveyor sections. As time goes on, larger chunks can get caught and cause more wear and bending of the parts until they have to be replaced. Some of the prior art has undertaken to allow passage of a certain amount of material into troughs or pockets, but trouble is experienced with chunks getting between the parts as they tend to close up, thus causing extreme wear or beinding of the parts.
Attention is further directed to the U.S. Howe et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,697,696, issued Oct. 6, 1987.